glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge is Sweet
Revenge is Sweet is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Rachel is fed up with Gabriella, and plans to take revenge. Disaster strikes for Finley, when Jamie quits the school, as she can't deal with Finley's hatred. Meanwhile, Rachel's revenge goes as far as to get Gabriella fired from the Cheerios, and to make Matthew to quit New Directions. Vincent confronts Rachel about her "new attitude", but Rachel begins to hate him. Songs Episode I've had enough of Gabriella, narrates Rachel, as she gets her books out of her locker. She has the hottest boy at the school, AND she's still the Head Cheerleader. Don't forget she's pregnant as well. Sometimes, I think I should "accidentally" tell the coach about her pregnancy, so that I, Rachel Wilson, could have the head spot. I mean, come on, you can't be pregnant and be the top cheerleader. I NEED that popularity. I'm single, a virgin, and in the Glee Club. Now that me and Vincent are definitely over, I think that virginity should be taken. Who else to take it then the hottest guy at the school, Matthew Pyke, continues Rachel, as she walks past him. She smiles, and he winks back. Yeah, yeah he's meant to be dating Gabriella, but I want him, so I'll get him. It's time for revenge. ----------------------- "FINLEY! FINLEY! WAIT", calls Jamie, running after Finley. "Go away", says Finley, walking away from Jamie. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?", screams Jamie, making everyone in the hallways turn around and look at her. "Why do you THINK?!" shouts Finley back, continuing to walk off. "It's not like the whole school knows!", shouts Jamie. "YEAH, THEY DO!", screams Finley, who finally stops, and turns around to Jamie. "How?" "When Gabriella came back, she told the Cheerios, who told everyone", Finley says, clearly annoyed. "Not my fault!", shouts Jamie. "Kind of is. Here's the deal. I hate you now, so much. I really don't know why I ever liked you, you are just an annoying, idiotic, disgusting psycho", says Finley. "F-f-in", says Jamie, nearly in tears. Without thinking, Finley raises her hand and slaps Jamie across the face, before turning around and walking off. Jamie stands in the same spot, crying, one hand on her face. ---------------- Rachel enters the Choir Room, beaming, but as soon as she enters, she notices something different. Everything was quiet. No one was talking. It seemed emptier than usual. "What's going on?", she asks, looking around. "Jamie left the school", says Liam. "But why is others missing?", asks Rachel. "Finley took a day off, broken heart", says Vincent, coldly. "Liz and Melissa are trying to get Jamie back", explains Sonia. "But... Why did she leave?", asks Jed. "Finley hates her, so she hates herself", says Brent. "Which is a big shame", says Melissa. "She's a great member", whispers Xander. As Mr. Arcine enters, he looks around and immediately begins talking. "Where's the girls?! "Jamie left, going to get her back. You know, the usual story", says Gabriella, standing at the door, entering. "I'll tell you whats an unusual story, when the Head Cheerleader gets PREGNANT!", says Rachel, standing up. Gabriella eyes widen with shock. "What are you talking about, girl?", asks Matthew. "Oh SHUT UP! You know exactly what I'm talking about, baby daddy!", shouts Rachel. My revenge has started. ------------------- As Rachel leaves the Coach's office with a smirk, a hand slaps her. "What was that for?!", shouts Rachel, to Gabriella. "You know exactly what that was for! You told everyone that I was pregnant! I got kicked off the Cheerios!", shouts Gabriella. "And guess who just got appointed Head Cheerio. That's right. ME!", says Rachel, smiling. She then walks off, leaving a speechless Gabriella. ----------------- As Matthew walks down the halls, a group of jocks walks past him, and then, unexpectedly, throw a slushie at him. "WHAT?!", he shouts. "Your dating an ex-Head Cheerio, who is pregnant and in Glee Club. Dude, thats the lowest popularity", says one, as the group walk off. At the other side of the hall, Rachel begins to smile. Step one, completed!, she narrates. Boyfriend wants popularity, he should get me, the Head Cheerio. There's nothing I do better than revenge, she finishes. Music begins to play, and Rachel begins to sing Better Than Revenge. As she sings, she walks past Gabriella cleaning Matthew up, but Gabriella is wearing non-Cheerios uniform, making Rachel beam as she continues. Rachel finishes the song infront of Matthew, smiling at him. ----------------- "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", shouts Mr. Arcine, as he enters the Choir Room. "What?", asks Liz, scared. "Matthew has just come to me and quit. He said that he needed his popularity. We're now down by TWO members!", he says, clearly agitated. "At least we still have twelve members!", says Meiko. "But, knowing this group, there will probably be another quitter by the end of the week!", says Mr. Arcine, annoyed. "Well, I'm not going to quit for a while!", says Rachel. "And come on guys, live a little!" Gabriella gives her an evil look, and replies "like how?" "Well this is a Glee club, so why not sing?!", Rachel says. "HIT IT!" The band members begin to play, as Rachel begins We R Who We R. As the song progresses, Sonia, Vincent, Brent, Meiko and Liz also have solos. The group, excluding Gabriella, dance around the Choir Room, singing cheerfully. -------------- As Rachel walks onto the oval, the Cheerios begin to clap. "Thank you, thank you", she says beaming. "What happened to Gabriella?", asks Sarah, rolling her eyes. "Well the person who got me suspended, Gabriella is PREGNANT, yeah, that's right, she has a baby in the oven. Don't want someone with stretchmarks on our team, do we? No, we don't. So, of course, when Coach heard of this, she fired the slut and of course put me, her best Cheerio on the top. What can I say, I was MADE for this job!", Rachel says. --------------- As Rachel walks through the hall, she walks past Vincent. "Wait!", he calls to her. "Oh, I know! Since I'm the hottest piece of action at this school now, you want me back? Well NO!", she says. "Actually, I was going to say you've changed. A lot. Gabriella TRUSTED you with her secret, but you just go and blab it out. I know you told the Coach, I know you want Matthew. I know all these things, but now I don't know you", says Vincent. "That's right, you DON'T know me. You dumped me. For no one. Your just a big old fool who I hate right now", says Rachel, annoyed. "YOU hate ME? Oh wow, you REALLY have changed. You know what, you're going to turn into a big slut, we all know it. You used to be such a sweet girl. Not anymore. You've changed. DEAL WITH IT", says Vincent, walking off. As he walks off, music begins to play. ------------- At the auditorium, the same music plays, and the New Directions Girls are on the stage. Rachel sings the first line in Take A Bow, with Finley and Gabriella also receiving solos. Melissa, Meiko, Sonia and Liz sing background vocals. The three soloists have flashbacks to their times with Vincent, Jamie and Matthew. The episode ends with the three holding hands, crying. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. *Jed Winters created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Co-Stars *Sarah Dane created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes